


Cloud's First Day-- The What the fuck edition

by SayakaYoru351



Series: Sweet Relationship [1]
Category: Final Fantasy: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cloud is so cute and bitchy, Cloud's mother - Freeform, Comedy, Kunsel the wingman, M/M, Remnants-Final Fantasy: Advent Children, Reno needs to staph!, Reno the prankster, Tifa and Aerith are partners in crime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zack is a dork, attempted crack fic, fluffy as cloud, help. i need sleep, hidden relationships if you take a closer look, mention of characters, rom com, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaYoru351/pseuds/SayakaYoru351
Summary: Cloud's first day. It's exactly what the title says.What is up with authors and 3 a.m's. Well now you're about to find out what's keeping me awake during these unholy hours. Basically an attempt crack fic that turned into something I do not even understand.





	Cloud's First Day-- The What the fuck edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic about Cloud's first day in ShinRa high school. At first, it was only suppose to be nonsense but after the progression of the story, I found myself writing a few romance shit in this. Please tell me something is wrong with my mentality. I may be luring you into something stupid.

 

This has got to be his worse day. What's fun? It's his first day in his new school. After some convincing and more convincing, Cloud finally agreed to his mother's persuasion and enrolled in ShinRa High School where they can ensure you a bright future ahead.

 _'Bright future, my ass,'_ Cloud snorted as he started to collect his things.

He just answered all the math problems written on board because their Math teacher, Sephiroth, caught him and Reno (the goddamn bastard who looks like he has a centipede wriggling in his ass because he just can't seem to behave) wrestling each other for a textbook. The man confiscated the torture material, much to Cloud's relief and horror, and was not amused when he saw a doodle of a dick and a suppose-to-be-him stick figure. Cloud had to admit, it was funny. Reno did a great job but he retracted the praise when he was given the task to answer the board. Thank Gaia that Reno got the 15 page essay assignment (that is due tomorrow) about how can Mathematics bring world peace. Believe him, he also wants to find out.

"Cloud!" Tifa calls. The blonde stops by the door and turned.

"Yes?" He rose a brow. Tifa is his childhood friend who moved to Midgar a few years back before they did.

The brunette adjusted her bag and smiled, the kind that he doesn't like one bit. "Aerith and I are heading to the district for an errand."

The blonde shifts, he's ready to bolt out and the rules be damn, he'll run in the hallway 110 kph if it means not getting involved in-- whatever this woman plans to do  _with_  him. More likely,  _to_  him. "So...?"

"... so I'm  _asking_ you..."

 _'I have a feeling you're not,'_ he mentally contradicts.

"... to come with us."

"To?"

"... to pick a dress."

Apparently, his first instinct to run was right. So before Tifa could grab a hold of him, he does indeed run 110 kph through the hallway and ignored his creepy science teacher, Hojo, who was trying to balance lab paraphernalias on his head and hands. He looks like a circus clown with a much more horrible make-up. Cloud turned and headed for the locker hall, his bag is loaded with torture materials in a form of textbooks. Really. Heavy. Textbooks.

The blonde punch the code and was not surprise when it didn't budge. Seems like this is that overgrown paintbrush's revenge for the 15 page essay. He just met the guy and they're already butting heads. Cloud was just sitting in a corner and then Reno appeared and shot him with a water gun. Yes, it happened exactly 5 seconds after he took a sit. The idiot along the Remnants triplets (their Math Teacher's relatives) thought it was fun to mess with the new kid. Cloud groaned in frustration and dropped his bag, ignoring the loud thud that echoed and rolled his shoulders for momentum. He took the biggest breath he could take and held the metal door with both hands, one leg bracing against the locker and pulled. The grunt he makes sounds like of a woman giving birth to a baby, hopefully no one is around to hear him. Cloud went limp, he rolled his eyes and almost screamed in frustration. He doesn't care if he's the new kid anymore, he will kill Reno tomorrow. He still have 17 hours to plot his revenge...

 _'And maybe_   _another 2 if I could get this damn metal junk open!'_ He told himself and pulled harder.

"Hey, kid! Need he--"

The door opened... and it hit the stranger... in the face. Blue eyes blink and he eyed the contents of his locker before slowly peeking sideways, swallowing the lump in his throat. He winced at the sight of an unconscious man with a bleeding nose that is sprawled on the floor. It's like the Planet is giving him a full-blown throttle experience of a life time. He just hopes that the Lifestream will accept such unfortunate soul.  _Damn beliefs and all non-existent fate._ It's like there's a force out there that wants him to accept his fate of gathering shit in one place. And that place is his life.

"Great..." he muttered to himself. "... you killed someone."

Cloud hauled his bag up and placed his torture textbooks inside and eyed the stranger. He estimated the time on how long will it take for other students to pass down the hall and help this guy before Cloud surrenders and help him himself. He turns to the view outside where freedom awaits and then goes back to the new hall rag. Then back outside. Then to the guy.

He surrendered.

Cloud shoved his bag in his locker and cocked his hips to the side. He grumbles under his breath and crouches over the brunet's head to grab a hold of the guy behind. It didn't seem to work because he was goddamn heavy!  _Damn muscles._  He growled and dropped him, ignoring the painful grunt he caused (at least he now knows he didn't kill anyone). Cloud crouched back down grab the legs instead. He bids his paradise farewell and started to pull. There goes another hour of revenge plotting.

"What the hell do you eat?" He hissed.

"Cloud! There you are! Where..." Tifa trails and gawks at him.

Cloud frowned and turned to the stranger. He paled. Tifa eyes him then back to guy and back to Cloud and back to the guy. An unconscious guy being pulled by the legs by another guy, suspiciously. This looks like a murder getting caught. Good, prison doesn't sound so bad. No teachers, no girls dragging him back to pick a fucking dress and no Reno to do shitty pranks. Also, free food. 

"I know a perfect place to hide the body." Tifa says, Aerith following behind.

"What?!"

"I'll provide the flowers." Aerith adds, a little too enthusiastic for a kind girl. A shovel magically appearing in her hands. Odd, the hell did that come from?

"He's not dead!" The blonde exclaims.

"Really?!" Both brunettes exclaims.

 _'Why do you look so disappointed?'_ he deadpans. "Just help me out."

Tifa and Aeith exchanged glances and smirked. "Sure. But you're coming with us afterwards."

 _Hell no!_ "Fine!"

This was not the kind of help Cloud was expecting. Aerith and Tifa went for the hands and Cloud's still at the legs. Now the guy looks like a sacrifice for the Aztecs as they carried him to the Infirmary. The blonde was ready to jump at the windows for his escape but it seems like both girls already knew what he's up to and handcuffed him. Again, where the hell did that come from? 5 minutes later, he found himself seated in the department store looking like a juvenile criminal who escaped. Once again, he lost another hour for his revenge plotting. Maybe he'll include Tifa in it... too much work, too less time.

"Which do you think looks best?" Tifa swayed both floral dresses.

"They're the same!" Cloud seethes.

"How dare you!" She accused. "This one is size M and this is size L!"

Aerith shook her head in disappointment like the way his mother does just to make him feel bad. "You truly have no fashion sense, chocobo." Aerith gives off the same tone that miniature dragon from a Wutanese movie saying:  _Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your family! Dishonor on your chocobo!_

 _'Then why the fuck did you bring me here?!'_ he ranged. "Well, I'm sorry about that. It's not my fault you asked for a  _guy_ 's opinion about  _dresses_  when he doesn't even shop his own clothes, let alone where a dress!"

"Oh, but you di--"

"Lockhart!"

"He is such a handful." Aerith sighs.

"Tell me about it."

If Cloud knew any better, then he shouldn't have agreed into this. Then again, he didn't have much choice since he was handcuffed and pretty much been dragged. When he got back home, he tried to tip toe his way up to his room while clutching his bag close to his chest. Aerith gave her gratitude in a form Cloud doesn't even want to accept and even winked at him. Just as he was at the last step near his paradise, Nibel, his mother's chocobo warked at his face and he fell down the stairs in a not so graceful way. Damn that bird. He curses even more when his future stuffed dinner stole his bag, stuck her head in and took at out a plastic bag and made a run for it.

 _Someday, I will roast you to perfection_. Even though Chocobos can't be eaten because they're mutated or something. But oversized mutated chicken or not, a chicken is a chicken and Cloud will have his revenge! But first things first. Cloud shot up and screamed. "Get back here you stupid bird!!!"

The stupid bird only warked and entered the kitchen. "Oh, what's this?" Claudia, his mother, questions. Cloud stood by the door and deadpans at his mother who eyed the fabric incredulously before smirking to her son.

"No. Aerith bought that for you as a present." He answers the unspoken accusation, the lie easily slips. "It's not for me." Oh, it is for him. Hopefully, his mother won't question any further.

Too bad this is his mother he's talking about.

"Oh? That can't be, this Aerith girl doesn't even know me. How is this for me?"

 _Damn it._ Why did he not think of that? He clears his throat once again. "It's a thank you present for transferring me...?"

Smooth Cloud. Smooth. His mother's playful smirk turn into a grin and he knew he was done for. "Fine, it was for me but I'm not wearing it so it's yours now."

"Aww, But you look good in a dress."

"Mom!"

Ever since he was forced to play the role of a magical fairy for their stage play during elementary, Tifa and his mother never let him live it down and reminded him every single damn time they can. Everything was all about fake fairy wings and glitter. So. Much. Glitter, it puts unicorns in shame. Cloud was practically like  _stay in your corners, you non-existent asses. I'm more fabulous than you._  Still, there was that satisfaction when the harness snapped and the  _magical fairy_ fell face flat. In the end, he destroyed the fantasy of many girls. The humiliation was worth it. Anyway! The dress was pale blue that reached his knees (and No! He did not try it on) and got frilly layers and is sleeveless. It was comfortable (again, he did not try it on) and he knew Aerith was only teasing him as a showcase of friendship and closeness. Tifa must've already told her about his elementary incident. The blonde woman only laughed and folded it neatly before wrapping it up again. Nibel took the bag and settled it on the table before going out. Cloud grunted and stalked to his room. Stupid bird. He will burn that feathery smugness along with the frilly dress. He swears on the name of Gaia.

By morning, he once again hauled his textbooks and this time, dumped it all to Reno's lap who shrieked at the feeling of his bones getting crushed. "You are replacing those." Cloud snickers and settled for his seat. He just got those textbooks yesterday and he doesn't like what he's seeing.

He could just replace his books with Reno's but he knew there are more than just dicks and stick figure teachers in his own material. Tifa can be heard snorting at the redhead's demise. Hojo entered the classroom with his usual creepy features that can practically make Pennywise stay in his sewage. He turns on the projector and turned on his laptop. The second the projector went on, screams of terror emitted in the room, startling the old man. Cloud had never felt so scarred in his entire life. He avoided his eyes and turned to the other student. If it wasn't for the situation, the blonde would be laughing at Reno's face, whose looks like he's in terror and wants to throw up at the same time. Like a person who's hanging for his life in a rollercoaster ride (the description fits the bill as he is holding on his desk for his dear life). Tifa had her head on her desk and she looks like she's dying from food poisoning. He can't find Aerith.

"Turn it off!" Oh, there she is, pulling the plug from the socket. "TURN. IT. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!"

And the picture of Hojo in a corset disappeared as she was holding the plug while heaving like a crazy cannibal. Reno sprinted out of the room, probably for the toilet while Kadaj is already by the window, belching. Loz and Yazoo were crying like traumatized children. Well, everyone in the room was traumatized. Cloud felt like he was in seizure. Hojo was cursing and yelling at Aerith to plug it back it. She was reluctant and it looks like she wants to cut the circuit and shove it down his throat but she's still thinking about the consequences. The brunette plugged it back it and relief flooded them when it was back to an ordinary desktop.

"My apologies about that. It was from a drinking party with Hollander and Reeve last week," He coughs. Cloud doubted that he was sorry at all considering he looks like a guy who wants to scar people. Though, why the hell is their science teacher having a drinking night with the freshmen's science teacher and the school's vice principal-- On the second thought, never mind. A video played in. "Watch this documentary while I get your papers in the faculty. When the video is done, make a reaction paper and pass it after class. Clear."

"Yes. Sir."

Seriously, Cloud can never look at Hojo the same away again... Not that his impression was good from the start. He can practically feel the chills just by breathing the same air as him. The video was about the Mako poisoning at the reactors all over Midgar. Nothing interesting. The effects of it and uses.  _Wonder if it can poison their teacher or at least melt him into nothing._ Too good to be true. The class was normal again except for those who were scarred deeply. Like the triplets. And Elena.... and Cissnei... uhh.. probably still half of the class. The video was done and then it was black again. They were on the verge of taking out their pens when another video played. Cloud wish he didn't look.

"What the fuck!" A senior, who was passing by, puked. Cloud will have to appreciate their janitor for cleaning that.

"Uugh. That was disturbing," Reno groaned. He looks up and this time, he passed out. In. The. Hallway. Cloud is not carrying another guy again let alone an oversized, bloody-paintbrush with an annoying accent.

In the video was Hojo dancing Rihanna's Work and he was in a lingerie. The fucking horror. The Gaia- fucking horror! Twirking his skinny ass at the camera while sticking his tongue out like cheap prostitute. Oh, how cruel it was for the camera to witness such thing. Cloud was already pulling at his hair in hopes that the memory will go with the roots of his plucked out locks. When he said he had never been scarred before, now he had never been so tortured this much aside from the one his everyday life is providing. The music continued to echo in the room and none of them can muster the energy to move since that one picture of their science teacher had turned them into potatoes.

"Turn it off!!!!" There goes Aerith again with a... floral... bat?  _What?_ Once again, where the hell did that come from? She smashed the laptop in half and continued to until it turned to dust. Her hair stuck out in places and she looks like she wants to swing that bat more and they say Tifa is aggressive. He'll take note to keep his distance later.

"Whoa. Calm down," Cissnei croaked as she tried to stand. Kadaj was back by the window and his other brothers look like their souls were drifting which is a bad thing.

Not the dying part but the part where they saw Hojo's terror as the last thing they see before they drift into the Lifestream. Tifa can never recover from this. This? This is the life Cloud agreed to? Maybe he should reconsider and transfer back to his former school. His mom would understand. Well, after she reports the school for causing trauma to the students. Still, she's understanding. Cloud caught sight of the smoking laptop and another thought dawned to him.

"Who's going to tell him?" He muttered as he walked up to the front.

"Tell him what?" One of his classmates rasped. Blonde brow rose, and he simply pointed the wrecked gadget. "Ooh." they turned to the brunette who was praying in a corner. Something about cursing Hojo for tainting the pure, bless them a bright future and a flowery grave for the said teacher at fault.

"Whose fault is this?" Tifa asked weakly. They just can't blame Aerith, she's so sweet and kind to everyone... unless you're a creepy teacher who scars students then you're on a completely different story.

Silence.

"Meow!" they turned to the innocent feline. Cloud turned back to his classmates and a sort of line of understanding filled the room.

☆

"What is this?!" Hojo hollers as he saw his crushed into pieces laptop with a cat lying on top.

"The cat attacked your laptop, Sir," Yazoo says in monotone as if it was rehearsed.

"There is no way this feline is capable of such things!"

"Well, that's not what the feline is showing us right now, no?" Kadaj shrugged.

It wasn't really hard to believe that one cat caused such damage, everyone in the room is basically still dying from the mental trauma their teacher caused. Though, it seemed like they're just drained and tired from chasing a cat. None of them are looking at him anymore as it reminds them of such terror. Even Cloud. Tifa is still in her food poisoning state and Reno is still passed out in the hallway. Aerith is basically clutching her floral baseball bat under her chair as if she's ready to hit their teacher once he turns his back. Once Hojo left the room with a cat-scratched face, the blonde was able to breathe fresh air.

"Surprise, motherfuckers! Get back to yo-- what the hell is this?" Genesis Rhapsodos, their English Literature teacher, snarls.

"Good morning, Sir," They all rasped.

The teacher's brown knitted as he continued to tap a book at his shoulder. When he deemed he can't answer his inner question, he shrugged. "Be it then. Reno, stop sleeping in the hallway and get back in here!"

The said annoying highlighter only snored. "Strife. Get him back in his seat."

"Wha... why me?!" The blonde protested. He was still on the verge of brain-bleaching from his science teacher's... you know what. Never mind.

"Alright, Lockhart--" he paused, blank eyes landed on the food poisoned brunette. "Elena, you do it."

The ash-blonde student limp, she kicked Reno's foot and whined when there was no response. Elena grabbed the nearest chair and slammed it to the him. The yelp he made was the 2nd funniest thing Cloud heard for the day. Reno coughed and punched his chest, he blinks his eyes and turned to his conscious classmates and sheepishly laughed at the other redhead. "Yo!"

"Good morning to you too," Genesis scoffs. "Get your ass up front. You too, Strife."

Cloud already knows what's coming. He waited for Reno and outstretched his hand. The redhead formed a shit-eating grin and handed back his copy of  _Loveless_ and slumped to the front. Blue eyes stayed blank as he saw a doodle of their History teacher, Tseng, on the first page. Reno's addiction for doodled teachers in beyond comprehension that Cloud doesn't even bother asking the other. Though, it was actually funny because there's an arrow pointing their teacher's forehead mole with a very messy scripted writing  _'Press the button.'_  As they were walking up front, Reno was feeling the moment and was even waving like a goddamn celebrity. The moment ended when his hip hit a desk, Cloud didn't bother to hide his amusement and snickered. Genesis only rolled his eyes and yelled at them to read the first stanza.

"And remember!!"

"... put emphasis and feel the moment, yo!" Reno saluted.

Put emphasis, Cloud can do. Feel the moment? That's Reno's job. So when Genesis told them to read, he just read. Reno on the other hand, kept gliding across the room, startling anyone who's not paying attention. It was horrible to listen to considering he keeps adding  _'yo'_ in each stanza. When it got intense, he even went as far as to throw the cat ( the cat who  _destroyed_  Hojo's laptop) out of the window to act out his anger. The feline didn't even get to register anything and Cloud watched the thing hold on to the desk until Reno won and threw it out. They are now at the stanza Genesis loves.

"A gift... of a Goddess..." Reno breathlessly acted. He made a dramatic pose of one arm on his forehead and the other embracing himself. He looks so fucking  _gay_ , and he swooned as he slowly bent his back while dramatically eyeing Cloud.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Cloud cringed. They all winced when the redhead completely dropped on the floor with his head hitting the table before the concrete.

"Hey! You were supposed to catch me, yo!" he sneers.

"No, I wasn't." Cloud retorts.

Genesis blew a whistle-- another mystery Cloud doesn't want to ponder on anymore-- to gather their attention. "That's enough. Get back to your seats."

☆

"How's your nose, buddy?" Kunsel hang his arm over a brunet's shoulder.

"Still aching but thankfully not broken," Zack laughs.

The impact had been so strong that it was able to knock him out, he didn't even get to get the cutie's name. When he woke up, it had been sunset and since he arrived everyone was swarming with questions on what happened to his face. Not to him. Well, no matter. What mattered was he didn't get a chance to get a date... or at least, his assaulter's name.

"What happened anyway?" The bandana guy asked and settled beside him.

"Met a cute bird, got hit by a locker, and passed out," Zack answers like he's just reading newspaper.

The brunet doesn't know if his best friend is staring dumbly at him or not because of the bandana, but he's not in the mood to be curious now. Lunch came by and he just got his nose checked once again. Kunsel yelped when he was suddenly showered in cold water, where Zack was amazingly dry despite being just a foot away from the other. Huh, more mystery.

"Reno!!!" The guy wasn't really mad, in fact he was actually grinning.

"Hah! Another point for me!" And then he dashes off-- after he slipped in his own water and slammed against the locker. 

Kunsel wiped his mouth and shrugged off his varsity jacket and shoved it to the smirking brunet's hands. "Hold my jacket."

"The hell, man?" He laughs. "Hold it yourself. You're gonna run anyway."

"Too heavy and soaked! See ya!"

"No running in the hallway!" Angeal, their Guidance Councilor, scolds. "Honor the school rules, will you."

"They're just having fun, sir." Zack chuckles.

"Get off my back, pup," the teacher responded with no actual malice.

"What are you doing here? It's unusual to see you out of your office."

The older only sighed. "I just went to council a whole class. Genesis told me the students look traumatized after Hojo's class."

"Ahhh... how'd did it go?"

"Far worse than expected."

"Hm? How?"

"They saw... they saw...  _it._ "

"... it?"

"Yes."

It took exactly 3 seconds before Zack realized what it was and he and Angeal visibly shuddered. "I thought it was never to happen again."

"Apparently, you thought wrong."

Ahh, his sophomore days had given him quite a memory-- in which he doesn't want to remember, especially the science teacher's weird and disturbing habits--. Zack rubbed his eyes like the memory is at the back of his eyelids. Damn human anatomy. Damn his memory capacity and tendency to remember any events that's unlikely to happen when he can't even remember his own birthday.

"I'm telling you... I only understood honor and dreams. Nothing else!" Someone, who doesn't matter complained.

Or at least that's what he thought until he saw an oversized chocobo. Well, reason he damn. "See ya later, Angeal."

"Well, hello cutie~." Zack leaned against the wall with a purr.

"Ah c'mon. You were the one who smashed the thing into pieces...!" The blonde complains to his innocent-looking companion and passed by him. Zack blinked and tried to catch up to them again.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? An angel like you deserve care," He tries again.

"And no-- Tifa was brain dead!"

"Is wild life too much for you that you seek solace. My arms can be your cage."

"Are you talking to me?!"

Cloud stops and turns to him. Zack's face lit up and he grins. He then eyes the blonde as all color drained down on his face and then there was that fish-like gaping look. The amusement barely covers his laughter and he tried to stop himself from ogling the other.

"Hey!" Zack waves. "Nice to finally meet you...? Who're you? I've never seen you here before."

"How do you know?"

_'Oh. He's got quite the fire. I like it.'_

"This is Cloud," Aerith started. "Don't get confuse now, chocobo. Everyone knows Zack and Zack knows everyone," she smiles sweetly.

"Sorry for the trouble of introduction, Aerith," Zack muses as he leaned against the wall-- that is not there, resulting for him to fall down.

"No problem!" She grins but made no move to help him up.

When Zack deemed enough that neither of them are going to help him, he got up on his own with a lopsided grin and hang his arm around the blonde's shoulder. Before he could say anything else, Kunsel and Reno passed by them while riding the janitor's mop trolley and sparring with brooms for swords. The trio watches them wide-eyed and grimaced when Reno's ride was shoved towards the staircase. Well, now they can say he's in for a bumpy ride. Anyway, Zack shook his head and turned to the blonde.

"Mind going for a date?" He purrs.

Cloud's face was obviously screaming  _what the fuck?!_ and was quite a rare sight to see. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well, you knocked me out with your locker," the senior points his nose with a playful smirk.

Aerith gasped--which was obviously forced- and stared at Cloud in utter dumbfoundedness. "Cloud? How could you?"

He gave her an  _are you serious_ look and rubbed his temples. "Who was the one who offered flowers again?" He asked. "And it was an accident!"

"An accident in which I want to take personally."

Aerith giggles and gave Zack a high-five. "See ya around, Cloud. I'll go check on Tifa," the brunette bids and enters the infirmary.

 _'Did she just leave me?'_ Cloud eyes the door.  _'Yeah, she left me.'_

"What do you say, spike?" The nuisance asked.

"No."

Zack pouts. He wants to be a kid, let him be. "Whaaat? Why not?"

_Is he a kid?_

"Because I don't want to."

"Think of it as a compensation for my injured nose."

The blonde stumbled back when someone tugged him. "So, you're the mutt who damaged his face," some bitch, (a senior maybe? Hard to tell, she's too mature?) snarls at him.

Cloud cringed at her(?) thick make up. If Hojo was Pennywise, then this bitch is probably that other racist, killer clown he didn't bother to remember. There was also another accent. Maybe he should drag Reno to meet her and listen to their accented conversation and try to analyze which is funnier. "It was an a-cci-dent."

"An accident that almost cost us our lives," the way she snorts sounds like a pig.

"How the hell did I risk your lives?" Cloud sasses, bucking his hips to side like a mockery or some shit. It worked though, she got offended.

"Zack's face is basically a gift of the Goddess--"  _now she sounds like Genesis._ "-- how dare you damage such gift."

Cloud's eyes were as blank as the wall Zack is leaning on. "So basically, your lives are connected to his good looks?" He incredulously asked.

"Basically."

"Fair enough," he shrugs. "Hey, Zack! How much would it cost me if I hit you with my locker again?"

"Excuse me?"

"No good? How about with Aerith's floral baseball bat? Wouldn't you like it if the last thing you saw are flowers before you pass out? Or if you're lucky, before you die?"

"Ah, Cloud? That doesn't re--"

"Wow, I didn't deem you to be the masochistic type. Tifa's fist it is then."

"Are you out of your mind? Didn't you hear any of what I explained?!" What's-this-name ranges.

"Nah, what was it about again?" Cloud monotonously asked while picking his nose and flicking a speck of bogger.

 _'Is he serious?'_ Zack shifts and took three small steps away from the blonde.

"Cloud? Tifa's good now!" Aerith peeks out of the door. She frowns at the sight of-- whoever that person beside Cloud is. "Hey, Rosso."

"Flower girl."

Cloud joins Zack's three-small steps-away distance and watch the two like seething cats. "You know each other?" He asked.

"Know each other? She's the reason why Aerith has a baseball bat." Zack laughs.

Now, that's news. "What seems to be the problem here?" Aeirth hissed, still keeping her glare.

"Just wanted to know if she'll really die if I mess this guy's face," Cloud shrugged, jabbing a thumb to Zack's direction, who was already a meter away.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Aerith turns to be him with mild confusion.

"Weeeeell, I want her to  _die_ and  _ruin_ Zack's face. I mean, I can get rid of her and hit this guy at the same time. It's a win-win situation."

 _'For you!'_ Zack thought. "Hey, Cloud," he calls with an uneasy grin. "You seem so casual. It's like you've killed before."

"Oh, but I have," the blonde shrugs, ignoring the surprised looks the three was giving him.

"When?!" Aerith exclaims, shaking his small form as if he's a ragdoll.

"Hmm... when I was around nine or ten. I eliminated an entire colony with just hot water. A swarm with just smoke and I think four or five with a slipper."

If they were surprised before, now they're  _horrified_. Rosso excused herself without much haste bit Cloud can tell she was bothered. Aerith blinked when Cloud's lips twitch into a smirk. Zack paused.

 _'Wait a minute...'_ his lips pursed into a hard line and he suddenly felt stupefied. "You're talking about insects, aren't you?" He muses.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Why?"

Zack lick his lip then he burst into laughter. "That... that's solid... N-nice one."

Cloud's brow knitted, he turns to the other brunette and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of her glare.  _If looks could kill._ Before Cloud could ask, the bell rung. "I'll go check on Tifa," her grumble sound like a thunder strike, raising the hair on his neck.

"Hope she's doing well," Zack grins. "If looks could kill," he mutters, voicing Cloud's earlier thought.

"Yeah," he found himself agreeing.

"Anyway, how about that date?"

"Keep dreaming."

☆

As it turns out, Reno did finish the  _15 page_  essay that's not really an  _essay,_ just scribbled words related to world peace and mathematics in big scriptures to fit 15 bond papers. But hey, there's still the 15 page part. Sephiroth was not happy about it and made a point of 40 000 words instead, Reno was sure his fingers will crumble to dust. Serves him right. And...

"It's due tomorrow."

Reno's reaction was  _priceless,_  Cloud was sure Tifa already recovered from her Hojo shock as she was snorting her laughter. The teacher gave her a glare that made her shut up. Sephiroth's glare was so intense Cloud thought it set a house on fire or something.

Cloud suddenly thought that all his teachers are either crazy or weird. Basically, everyone in his new school is crazy and weird. His inner turmoil was disrupted when something exploded and Reno was shrieking again. They turned to the stunned redhead who was covered in confetti and holding a busted pen. Despite the colors, Reno still looks stupid. 

"Damn that Kunsel..." he curses.

"Reno..." if Sephiroth's glare can burn a house, his tone can definitely freeze a village. Rocket Town's coldness cannot be compared to his voice. "It'll be appreciated if you take your prank war elsewhere other than my class."

"Yessir."

As class ended, Cloud made sure to let Reno out first. He was right as there was Kunsel who pounced at Reno and smacked an emoji sticker on his forehead and dashed off. The blonde followed out and yelped when he was pinned by the wall, completely ignoring the shock faces of his classmates as he was face-to-face with Zack once again. He was  _too close_ for comfort. The brunet only grinned and stepped away.

"So, the date--"

"I told you: No," Cloud glares.

The taller tilted his head and gave this puppy-like look that was probably too hard to resist. If you weren't Cloud Strife, that is. The said blonde only rolled his eyes and sprinted away, while trying to block out Zack's blabbering. Cloud doesn't want to look at him because he was too damn tall and well-built. Like seriously, his neck will get too sore from constantly looking up just to meet the other's eyes. Zack has too much excess energy and he seems to have as much topic as well. Cloud didn't want to utter a single word in fear of starting a conversation.

☆

The persistence continued to go on for a week now. Cloud will give Zack the credit for researching his life. Zack already got his number and constantly spams him every break time and evening. It's only been an hour after he checked his phone and he already had 45 unread messages. Cloud guessed he got his number from either Aerith or Tifa because only those two had his number aside from his mom. Speaking of his Mom, there was a time when Cloud got home and found Zack chatting in the kitchen with his mother. The senior even asked her if he could date her son. And his mom was like:  _"Oh sure! Drag his lazy and cute ass outta the house and let him have fun."_ After that, he hauled himself in his room the entire night and didn't utter a word since.

"C'mon, just one day. Please..." the brunet begged. Cloud already had enough of the persistence. He already received 30 death threats from the guy's fanclub and another 30 from  _their_ fanclub. Women these days are lacking grace and etiquette... not that he knows any of those things anyway.

"You're like a puppy, you know that?" He snarls as he faced his chaser.

Zack paused and pouted at him. He doesn't seem to be bothered by the nickname though. "Why do you think so?"

Cloud groaned and crossed his arms. "You're annoying and you keep chasing me like a pup begging for attention."

Then suddenly, Zack grins. "Well, puppies always get what they want, don't they?" He says, scratching the non-existent itch on his neck. The gesture reminds Cloud of a puppy, really.

Cloud's raised both eyebrows and cocked his hips to the side. "What?"

"I got your attention, didn't I?" His hand dropped to the side and he smirks. "You're talking to me right now."

Cloud flushed red and he opens his mouth to say something but closes it again with a snap. Zack chuckles again and ruffled his hair. The blonde jerks away and turns to leave, leaving Zack with a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction. The brunet went back to his classroom and prepared for P.E. but made sure to be aware of Kunsel in case he was preparing another prank for the redhaired junior. He jumps when he passed by the faculty.

"Well, fuck you too, Siri!" Sephiroth yells and slams his phone down.

Zack peeked, wide-eyed through the door and watch the math teacher seethe at the gadget. "Would you stop buying new phone and download that smart app just to yell at the program," Angeal sighs.

The silver-haired man glowered at him and glared at his phone, waiting for it to vaporize. "The app downloads itself and it keeps bugging my system."

Genesis burst out laughing and pointed at him. "Why do you want to fuck the phone anyway?! That's just sick!"

Angeal sighs and rubbed his temples, he gawks when the math teacher picked up his phone and threw it to the redhaired.  _"Turn left,"_ Siri instructed.

Genesis barely dodges and he laughs again. "And now it's on Uber," the redhaired snickers.

"Shut up, Siri! I know where to turn!!" He yells. Sephiroth curses when he missed the desk on his right and hit his abdomen.

"She did tell you to turn left," Vincent, a P.E. teacher, muttered.

Angeal eyes him and back to his laughing friend. "I'll set that fucking program on fire!!" Sephiroth ranges.

"You have issues, my friend," Genesis points as soon he took a breather. The other teachers nodded and so did Zack, who was outside.

Sephiroth crossed his arms and snorted. "I'm not the one using the same story as an example for almost two decades now!"

"Burn!" Cid, the Empowerment for Technology teacher, counters.

"Hey,  _Loveless_ is a piece of art!" Genesis argued.

"... and so is my ass but did you see me teach it to the students? No!"

"Double burn!"

Vincent simply stood up and went for a cup of coffee before sitting back down as if the faculty is not in havoc. Angeal shook his head and accepted the cup of coffee Vincent gave. Zack practically told himself to forget he passed by onto something and just go on with his life before he gets caught for eavesdropping. Though...

_'... Sir Sephiroth was so savage!'_

☆

Cloud adjusted his tracksuit as he continued to stretch. Today they are going engage in a basketball activity while the girls do volleyball. While they warm up, the girls were using the court. Reno was ogling at Tifa's boobs and ass while the other laughs whenever Aerith dodges the oncoming balls with a shriek. Eventually, she got scolded as the purpose of the game is to hit not to run.

"If you want to run, go run at the oval, girl!" Mr. Barret yells.

Aerith only animately cried and bowed, dodging another ball. "I'm sorry!"

"This is not dodge ball, Aerith!" Cissnei adds.

"Hey!" Reno calls and slaps his back hard. Cloud glares and elbows the other. "Let's have a good game!" He grins.

Cloud straightens his back and as soon as he turned, the entire court was laughing. He could already guess what that highlighter did. Cloud reached for his back, and surely, there was a taped bondpaper scripted with  _-Wanted boyfriend. Dial xx-09xx-: 1 free Booty slap._

 _'Typical of him,'_ Cloud deadpans.

"Hey buddy!" Kunsel appeared and slung his arm around Reno. The redhead grinned.

When Reno turned around, the laughter increased. The moron still thought they were laughing at Cloud. Kunsel motioned to him and they shared a smirk, Cloud gave Kunself a high-five and grinned. Apparently, the senior taped his back with  _-Insert libido to increase the volume-_ with an arrow pointing down to Reno's ass. Cloud snorted, he eyes the crumpled paper on his hands and an idea popped. He motioned to the oblivious redhaired and slapped the paper to his ass, earning another yelp.

"You interested in my ass now, yo?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Cloud only grinned and slowly backed away.

"G-good job... man," Zack appears and leaned into his shoulder to stifle the laughter. "Seriously... good... job."

"Shhh!" Cloud scolded and slowly pulled apart. Zack grinned at slapped his ass before running away. The blonde made sure his senior didn't prank him and twisted to look at his butt.

Throughout their entire game, Reno was playing with those paper still taped to his back and ass. No one seemed to point it out nor did anyone remove it and instead of a high-five, he gets a booty slap. He didn't question it though but he did look skeptical. The seniors who shared the gym with them teased Rufus about Reno's ass being available and he should go for it. Reno only reacted when they were in the locker room, changing.

"What the hell man?!" He freaks out as he eyes the paper.

The locker room was filled with laughter at the baffled redhaired. After about a minute, he got over it and even slapped his bare ass in front of them. Of course, they didn't miss the way Rufus' eyes lingered. Zack was close to his side again and Cloud made sure his ass was out of reach from the other. Presumably, against the locker.

"Cautious, aren't we..." he grins.

Cloud snorted and buttoned his uniform. "After your bold feat... who wouldn't be?"

"Everyone wants their ass to be slapped by me," he hits his chest smugly.

Cloud rose a brow at him, "Then go slap someone else's ass!"

"Aw, c'mon! Yours felt good!" He teased.

Cloud flushed again and threw his blazer at that grinning face and sprinted out. "Pervert!" He yelled from the hall. Zack's laughter resounded even in his brain.

By the time classes ended, Cloud once again ignored the death threat letters cascading down his locker and shoved his newly replaced textbooks. He gathered all the sweet scented envelopes and dump them in the bin-- assumed metal-- waste bin and pulled out a matchbox (stolen from Vincent, who stole it from Cid), lit it and threw it in the bin. Cloud watch as those cursed objects burn to ashes, he could only hope that the waste bin is fire resistant. But it's not like he's worried if he ever set the school on fire. No one will know anyway.... hopefully. Later that night, he was once again spammed by Zack and by morning, received 257 unread messages.

"Just how much energy does he have?!" Cloud grumbled and face planted back in the pillow.

☆

"Steady, Ms. Lockhart," Ms. Lucrecia, the biology teacher and adviser of the Musical department, instructed.

Tifa completely ignored the teacher and increased the tempo of her violin. Elena struggled to keep up with her and even missed an entire pattern just to keep up, she stroked maybe four or fourteen keys by mistake and she tried to calm Tifa as well. Cloud and Aerith watch in amusement when their friend started to twirl around like a ballerina with a mix of head bang.

"3 gil she'll finish the song," Aerith started, pulling out the money.

"No say she glares at them first," Cloud answers blandly and took a bite of his nutrition bar.

"C'mon, it's bet," she whined.

"No say..." the blonde firmly says.

Tifa seemed to be in her own world for a moment when something caught Cloud's eyes but he waved it off as it seems to be impossible to happen. He jolts up as he, indeed, caught sight of smoke from the violin.  _No way._ Tifa was throwing her head up and down in the beat and panted as she finished the piece. Aerith eyed Elena who was about to pass out and Ms. Lucrecia who was cradling her head out of disappointed.

"Fire....!" Cloud points at Tifa's flaming violin.

 _How is that even possible!_ Elena jolts awake and flailed around while Tifa smashes the violin on the floor repeatedly in hopes of extinguishing the flame and forgetting the fact that she was suppose to save it. For a moment, it was quiet as they eyed the smoking instrument, then they yelled again when it suddenly blazed itself. Elena ran around in circles and Lucrecia lost all sense and just watch the panic. Rude suddenly appeared and splashed an entire bucket at Tifa's direction. Cloud and Aerith watch in horror when the bald man  _missed_ and the entire content soaked Tifa.

They all froze and silence surrounded them. The fire died by itself and not 3 seconds later, Tifa slowly reached the instrument like she's approaching a frightened kitten and stood up as slow as the first attempt. In a flash, she was already by Rude's shoulder and continually hit the guy with the busted instrument like savage monkey while yelling incoherent nothings.

"10 gil he passes out before Tifa stops," Aerith grinned knowingly.

"Double. I say a teacher stops them before Rude passes out," Cloud counters monotonously.

Turns out, Cloud won the bet when Angeal appeared and pulled them apart. Literally. They got a lecture for an entire hour and throughout the scolding, Cloud only understood honor and dreams like he did the first time they got oriented after Hojo's terror. 30 minutes later, they got Tifa out of the building completely dry with fresh new clothes but still seething. Aerith was pouting she lost 20 gil but assured Cloud he won the bet fair and square.

"What's with Tifa?" Zack magically appeared and groped his ass.

He deserves the slap that came aftermath. Cloud shouldn't be affected by his constant appearance from time to time as he does this always whenever Cloud is alone or something happened to Tifa but Zack should really stop popping out of nowhere. After that, Aerith manage to apologize to Rude and drag Tifa back to classes. Cloud tried his very best to lose Zack and stay out of the way as Reno and Kunsel are chasing each other like Tom and Jerry. Thankfully, all of his classes are vacant in the afternoon and he took the time to stroll around the school.

"Aerith sure knows to manage these..." he gawks as he eyes the flower beds besides the massive building.

So far, during this week the atmosphere had been calm. Maybe  _too calm._ He'll relish that for a moment. Cloud sat on a nearby bench and took a deep breath, liking how the fresh air soothed him then something creaked. Cloud look around frantically and then there was another creak, a single twig falling on his head. He looks up slowly and his eyes widen when he saw Zack sleeping on the tree.

"Zack?! What the hell?!" He hollers and stood up like the bench was burning.

Zack stirred and turned, the branch creaked again and Cloud swore he heard a faint snap. Cloud lost him about an hour ago and in the end, he ends up bumping into the guy again. Zack was starting to wake up, his tongue snaps in his mouth as if there's a leftover taste or probably just dry saliva. He stretches without much care as if he's not sitting on branch that's about to snap in the faintest of movements.

"Hey, spike!" He grins at the sight of his favorite blonde.

"What... the hell are you doing up there?!"

Before he could answer, a yawn managed to escape and then he was smiling like a dork again. "I had free time so I slept. The classroom was so rowdy I couldn't rest."

"Zack, we have an infirmary! They will allow you to sleep there!"

"Nah, the smell of medicine and sanitizer makes me nauseant. Can't handle it," he brushed off. Zack extended his legs and crossed them before leaning against the trunk. "Plus, it's refreshing out here."

Cloud eyed him like he suddenly turned into a malboro and shook his head. Right, he was scolding Zack. "Then, sleep here on the bench!"

Zack's brow knitted in confusion but he didn't move nonethless. "Twigs might fall on me... can't sleep that way, can't I?"

 _'He's bothered of falling twigs but not falling down?'_ Cloud blinked and shook his head. "You're gonna fall down here, you know."

"No way. I'm from Gongaga, I used to sleep on trees like this. Taller ones even," he hums.

"And you've never fallen before?" Cloud tilts his head, spikes bouncing slowly and bangs falling down his face.

"Nah..." Zack shrugged, then he made a thoughtful expression. "Or at least as far I remember."

Now that caught Cloud's attention. "As far... as you...  _remember_?" He repeats dubiously.

"Yeah," Zack shrugged one shoulder. "I mean, my mom used to scold me for climbing trees and ended up falling. But, it's not really counted if I don't remember. Because really, I don't remember falling down so it never happened. So if you wanna know, ask my mom... or my doctor."

Apparently, this guy's dumber than he looks, Cloud thought. Zack used to fall but he doesn't remember any of it. Which mean, the fall was strong that he got amnesia and he won't even acknowledge it. Dear Planet, what the hell happened to common sense?! Where is that superior thought that humans should be the most intellectual of all creatures? Because right now, Cloud is reconsidering to label himself as an animal if it means not be apart of the human species. At least animals are smart enough to recognize danger.

"Though... I do remember falling..." Zack trails. Something about his tone made Cloud shift and he has that feeling that a bomb is going to drop.

"... and...?"

"I remember falling... in love with you."

He can practically hear his teacher, Cid yell  _burn_ from the faculty room, in actuality just three floors from where they are. Or it's only because Sephiroth and Genesis are arguing about something that made him say it. Anyway, Cloud turned back to the idiot to say another snarky remark when he heard some yelling at a distance.

"Renooooooooo!!!!" Kunsel screamed to the laughing redhead. The poor senior is covered rainbow sprinkles and what seemed to be (hopefully) chocolate. How Reno manage to buy enough to bathe the other is beyond him.

They ran in circles around Cloud, who watched them like he's just fishing in the desert. There was a disgusting smell hanging in the air and he discovered that it was not chocolate Kunsel is bathe in. Once again, he questioned the intellect of humans before slapping Reno's forehead, earning yet another one of his hilarious yelps. Zack leaned and waved at Kunsel like a dog sticking his face out in a moving vehicle. The pranking duo ran around the tree and Zack was grinning all the time and his face fell when the branch jerked and there was an audible snap. Cloud watched in horror as the branch completely snapped. Cloud swore he  _definitely_ heard himself shriek like a girl who saw bloody-murder. There was that amazing force again when Zack fell  _on_ his best friend.

"Nice catch, man!" He grinned. "You're kinda sticky though... and smelly."

Kunsel grunted and tried to push himself up. "You're heavy... get off!" Zack lost his balance when Kunsel managed to prompt himself up but they both paled when the ground slowly rumbled and they both found themselves in a hole.

"Success!!" Reno cheers besides Cloud, who was still dumbfounded.

He slowly inched and tried to peek at the duo. "When did you find the time to do this?"

Reno shrugs but he still wore that stupid grin. "S'not mine, yo. Its Tifa's."

"What?"  _Wait a minute_

_I know a perfect place to hide the body._

Cloud blinks. "Is this what she was talking about?" He muttered.

"What was that?"

"What was what," Cloud dismisses. "You're alive... right?"

"Perfectly!" They heard Zack replied enthusiastically for someone who's almost 6 feet below.

Cloud and Reno shared glances, but the redhaired flinched when he saw Cloud's hard look. "So, Reno... you got your point. Now get us outta here," Kunsel ordered.

Reno turns to Cloud with a sheepish smile. Before he could say something, Cloud cuts the thought. "You caused this. You fix it."

Reno reached out with twitching fingers as Cloud stood up and turned his back to walk away. Reno clasped his hands together and gave them an apologetic wink before running off to call a teacher... or at least someone willing to help him. By time the duo were out, classes were over. At first they thought Reno had abandoned them, but the redhead even skipped classes just to help them back up... that's what it should have been but Aerith and Tifa's presence and scolding said so otherwise. That evening, something unexpected happened.

_Heard that you sprained your wrist. Get well._

_From Cloud_

☆

Cloud was very much dumbfounded when he entered the classroom and found his P.E. teacher, Vincent, pointing a steel chair towards their Science teacher, Hojo like what would a circus ring master do towards a lion. Cloud heard rumors that there was an issue between the two of them... but then again, almost all teachers have issues towards the creepy old man. Cloud wondered if it had something to do with Hojo's traumatizing tendencies, he supposes there is considering he caught sight of Aerith holding her beloved weapon.

"Get out of my class!" Hojo yells.

"Shut it, old man. Today is Friday. It's my schedule," Vincent said coolly and even pushed the chair in a threatening manner. Wow.

"These students are compensating for the day the missed this week. My genius is much more significant than your barbaric teachings."

Vincent did not agree with that, he pushed the chair again to show his disapproval. That time, just as Hojo entered their classroom, the emergency sprinklers went off because there was a fire in the Home Economics kitchen. Cloud watched as his notes started to bleed and smudged the ink. Oh well, at least he had a reason not to study for awhile. When they were instructed to get out of the building, everyone was soaking wet. It was also worth it seeing as Sephiroth's hair was drench and was covering his face like a blanket. He also got his regular groping from Zack, the guy also got his regular consequential slaps from him.

"My wrist is fine, if that's what you're worried about," he grinned and even pushed his sleeves up to show the bandaged limb.

"I'm surprise you're still coherent after that fall," Cloud mutters but refused to look at the brunet's direction, he does not want to look at those well-toned muscle and soaked, see-through uniform. Wait. What.

Zack only chuckled and ruffled his dripping spikes. "Kunsel broke most of my fall. I thanked him for that."

"Wow, he must really be grateful," Cloud dryly said with an eyeroll, trying to swat Zack's arm away.

"Oh he was!" Obviously, he didn't catch the sarcasm. Amazing. "He and Reno agreed to cease fire in their war... At the moment at least."

"That's  _sooo_  reassuring. Definitely."

After that incident, the students were told to go home as classes were suspended until the equipment functions again and all documents are restored. All I.C.T club members were requested to help restore computer files during the suspension for a damn extra credit, Cid's words, not his. That was probably the reason why Kunsel instigated the cease fire. Anyway! Cloud was pulled out of his musings when he heard a whip crack in the air. He blinked dumbly at the sight of Hojo glued to wall in hopes of avoiding Vincent's assaults. Wow, it's been a while since he last pondered where those weapons come from. Or are they even legal to bring let alone possess. But if teachers are using them, then they probably are legal.

"5 gil Hojo surrenders," Reno snickers.

"I give 10 Mr. Valentine gets a hit before Hojo surrenders," Cissnei sung.

 _'Are they seriously starting a betting pool for this?'_ Cloud gapes. He felt his phone buzzed and he checked the icon and stared blankly as yet another spam came from Zack. The guy is very persistent.

"Hey..." Tifa waves and joins him against the wall.

Both of them were quiet as they watch both teachers stare at each other like statues until someone makes the first move. It was ridiculous to watch their P.E. teacher constantly attempting to hit the other with a whip. "The principal is coming!" Reno yelled from the door.

Just as the man opened the door, everything was back to normal. The chair was back to where it was and the whip disappeared... Or that's what Cloud thought until he saw it tucked underneath Mr. Valentine's suit.  _So, that's where it came from, huh._ In the end, they just wasted one period for a pointless argument. Still, it was hilarious to watch their teachers stand still because of a suspicious stare. It's like Lazard is some sort of military head or something.

"I know you're a good boy. Yes! You're the good boy," Aerith cooed...

 _'...at her flowers,'_ Cloud stared dumbly. "Really now."

"Hey," Zack waved.

Aerith turned to him and offered a smile before picking up the trowel and started to plow the dirt. Zack turned to Cloud and grinned at him. Zack looks like a fucking zombie!: dark eyebags, pale, and  _dead._ What the hell?!

"What's with you?" Cloud berates.

"I dreamt of pepperoni pizza and hawaiin pizza being at war on who taste better and then an oyster cake appeared from the heavens to stop it..."

"What the fuck?"

"Exactly."

"Zack, are you sure you're okay?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know," he grumbles and rubbed his eyes.

"Is this about the food fight that happened yesterday?" Cloud crossed his eyes and eyed him skeptically.

"No!" Both Zack and Aerith exclaimed, startling Cloud like a cat.

Yesterday was a nightmare. It was the only time that the school cafeteria prepared pizza for lunch. It was a perfect pizza paradise! Not until Reno thought it was fun to smash Kunsel's face in the smothering, hot, cheesey pizza. War started after that, Cloud and Rude sheltered under a table while reaching above to catch a slice and eat it. His mother had always told him not to waste food, especially if there are free and sent from the above. As it turns out, Cloud took that advice to heart and  _literally._  Zack and Aerith tried to pacify them but it ended with tomato sauce and cheese bath. After that, their classroom was filled with grease smell because Principal Lazard refused to suspend classes after Vincent and Hojo's argument nor did he permit the students to use the showers. He says it will clog the drain and it'll be a waste of water. It was a form of punishment or some sort. Though disgusting, it was still an experience.

"It was not my fault you two bathe in pizza," he sassed.

Zack only groaned and gave him a puppy look and he didn't miss the way Cloud's lips twitched into a smile, he smiles himself. Aerith watched them fondly before going back to her job. Cloud was starting to get awkward with the smiles, he shifts from one foot to another before deciding that Zack is being creepy and aliens are probably planning to abduct humans to harvest their brains.

_'What?'_

That was a random thing to think. Or maybe one of Hojo's brainwashing machine theory. It's unlikely to happen though, considering some humans are empty-headed. Jokes on them, they'll just waste intergalactic fuel for something pointless.

"Uh... Cloud?"

"Hm?" Cloud stares at Zack and saw his sheepish look. Then it dawned to him that he was thinking outloud. "Ooh."

"So, care to get back in? It's kinda chilly out here," Aerith shivered and even rubbed her shoulders for emphasis.

Cloud and Zack exchanged glances and shrugged before following her in. It was later that afternoon when they noticed it began to rain. Zack pouted before paying his attention back to his coach. It was bad enough that they have to stay late for practice, but it also had to rain.

 _'Hopefully it passes before cleaning time,'_ he thought as he caught the ball and went for a 3-point shoot.

"Nice job," Kunsel pats his shoulders and moved forward.

It was already seven in the evening. Thankfully, the rain did stop only leaving a few droplets on trees and roofs. Zack grinned and waved his team goodbye before making his way to the parking lot. He felt satisfied, more than he usually is. Maybe it was because Cloud finally stopped avoiding him. On the contrary, he stopped ignoring Zack all in all. Even in the messages, the  _shut-up_ s and  _go to sleep_ s are a start. Zack needs to step on his game to woo the boy more.  _He spoke too soon._

"See ya tomorrow," speak of the devil.

"Cloud!" Zack calls.

He chuckles when he saw the blonde stiffen despite not seeing him yet. Cloud took careful steps like what a thief would do. Slowly. Very slowly. Then he dashes off. Too late for that apparently, Zack already took hold of his collar from the back when he was probably urging himself to run. He choked in the process and Zack let go abruptly and gave him space to breathe.

"Are... you trying... to kill... me?" Cloud wheezes while clutching Zack's uniform for support.

Zack grins. "Not my very intention at the moment. Sorry," at least he can still be sheepish about it.

 _'At the moment?'_ Cloud gave him a once-over before straightening. "So, what do you want?"

"A date," was a quick response.

"Zack."

"I kid, I kid," he laughs. "I'm serious about that date though."

"You're hopeless," Cloud crossed his arms and rose a brow at him. "You're like a puppy chasing your tail. It's useless."

Zack crossed his arms behind his head and grinned. "Hey, at least you know I'm not stopping until I catch it."  _Or until I get dizzy, whichever comes first._

"Zack!" Now it's obvious that Cloud is whining. He's not even hiding it anymore.

Zack smiles and ruffled his blonde hair. "Sorry. Why are you still here this late?"

Cloud rose a brow and stared at him like an idiot before his mood darkened and he massaged his temples as the earlier events surged into his memory." Kadaj and his brothers thought it would be  _fun_ to draw shit on teachers' faces and post it on the classroom's bulletin boards and not admit it until the teacher suspects the entire class and hold a detention."

"They drew on a teacher's face?" Zack laughs.

"Yeah. You know that poster where all teachers are there, that was it."

"Ooh."

"Yeah. It was funny that they suspected Reno first though and he was in complete panic mode," Cloud smirked. For someone so innocent-looking this guy is pretty sinister.

Of course Zack knew why they suspected Reno first. Seriously, the guy is daring enough to doodle his teachers' faces in textbooks and even start a food fight in the cafeteria like nobody's business. Though, if he did say it's not his fault then it is  _not_ his fault. He does his pranks so openly and announces himself even more, as if that's not enough evidence to know that he likes to fuck with them. Still, Reno is a great company if he just know how to tone down the pranks. Zack knows firsthand after all, the only reason he can tolerate Reno more than Rude can is probably because he's the same. He just doesn't get caught but Zack knows when to take things far and he's more of a jokester than a prankster.

Zack stopped his musings and focused more on Cloud. "So you got detention for like what? Five hours?" The punch he got for laughing was totally earned for. Damn, Cloud is pretty strong for someone small.

"Not exactly, only two hours," Cloud adjusted his bag and fixed his collar before facing the pup again. "The remaining three is for helping Aerith in the greenhouse."

Zack blinks. "Wow, there must be a lot of work then," he should know, he helps Aerith from time to time as well.

Cloud's reaction said so otherwise. "We were just supposed to replant a couple of flowers. An hour should be enough to finish."

Zack shifts, he's brain tells him to move away if he wants to live but he'll take his chances. "Okay... what happened to the remaining two?"

He heard the pen (he didn't notice Cloud was holding)  snapped in two and Zack was sure he looks terrified in front of the junior. Cloud cleared his throat and took deep breaths, or else he’s going to pop a blood vessel. Dear Gods, he's only sixteen, hypertension should not be included in his medical conditions yet. Zack tried to say something but of course, he's too worried for his future. He's not a hero yet, he's not dying here.

"So...?" He tried. That's all.

"I should've known not to work with Aerith with Tiffa around, vice versa."

 _Ooh._ Zack can understand that. Before Cloud came, Zack had been their male company (with Reno as their first victim). He thought that Tiffa was the quiet type (which she is) until she and Aerith are together and boy they sure know how to start a conversation. Both girls get easily distracted in each other's company to the point they can't finish a single task without having to be reminded. Of course, it was nice that Tifa opens up but she's quite a gossiper, in a good way. Zack grinned sheepishly and gave Cloud a sympathetic shoulder pat.

"C'mon then," he urges.

"Where to?"

Zack removed the tarp over his bike and threw a helmet to Cloud. "To get you home, of course. It's getting late."

Zack found it cute when Cloud examined the helmet before eyeing him back. Horror crept to his face when he caught sight of the bike. "Oh no, I am not getting on that thing."

Zack ruffled his hair before snatching the helment and clipping it on him. "C'mon, c'mon! Nothing to be afraid of, I'm driving."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Zack wasn't kidding when he said he was a good driver-- if only he knows how to abide traffic rules! Cloud lost count on three when he was counting the red lights Zack purposely ignored. He even had the nerve to laugh! The jerk. Cloud almost fell off the bike and even drag Zack with him (twice!) when he suddenly turned despite his speed. The senior is probably doing it on purpose so Cloud would cling at him for his dear, unfortunate life. There were speeding through the high way and Cloud was thankful for one; the rain stopped or else it'll be too chilly and those raindrops would feel like stones being thrown at them and two; for Zack's broad built for being a windbreaker. By the time they got to his home, he was shaking like a newborn faun.

He was holding onto Zack for support because his legs had gone weak and he tried catching his breath. "You... are... really! trying... to kill... me!" Cloud wheezes, voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Nah! You're too cute!" Zack unclipped the helmet on Cloud and ruffled his hair.

Cloud blushed, he swatted Zack's hand and turned away. "I am not riding with you again."

"Aahh? Would you like to ride  _me_ instead?" He wriggled his brows suggestively.

Cloud swears his face must be steaming like a... well, a steamer. He stammers and when he deemed nothing coherent will come, he settled with hitting Zack's shoulder instead. He was rewarded with a laugh and unfinished apology.

"Cloud?" His mother peeked from the door. "And Zack too?"

"Hey, Mrs. Claudia!" Then Nibel ran out to nuzzle her beak to Zack. "Didn't forget you too, Nibel." 

"Oh, come in. Dinner's ready." The female blonde wiped her hands to her apron and motioned for them.

"Sorry," he half bowed with his palms clasped together and winked. It was a stance that really gave off his puppy-like personality. "I really, really,  _really_ want to join you guys but it's getting late. I only drove Cloud home."

"Oh? That's too bad," she sighs. Even Cloud wondered, he expected Zack would jumped even without getting invited. "You can drive now?" She suddenly asked.

Zack gave his signature lop-sided grin and nodded. "Well, I am eighteen and I just got my license months ago." The way Claudia pauses and asked suddenly reminds Zack of Cloud whenever something dawns to him a little too late.

"That's amazing then," Claudia cheers. Cloud watched them blankly and absently petted their chocobo.

"Anyway, sorry about the refusal but I should get going before rain starts again. G'night."

"Good night, Zack," Cloud bids monotonously.

"Good night. Careful on your way home, mister," his mother bid cheerily with a light scolding.

Zack only grinned before slipping back his helmet and kicking the motor back to life. He speeds through the area and both blondes watched him until the backlight fades out of sight. His mother urged him back to their home and started talking about how great of a gentleman and friend Zack is. Cloud stumbled by the door when his mother told him how much of a perfect boyfriend material Zack is and he should reconsider that date. Annoyed, Cloud grumbles.

☆

"I'm sorry about this, Mister Strife," Ms. Lucrecia apologized.

Cloud was thankful that he was short enough for the boxes to cover his displeasure. "No problem... Mam," he grunts and adjusted his hold.

Ms. Lucrecia opened the door and he settled the boxes as carefully as he could. "Hey, Cloud!"

Cloud groaned and tried to walk away but of course, Zack would just pester him about it later, he didn't realise they were heading up here. With one deep breath and turned. "Za-- what are you doing?"

"Arm wrestling!" He grins.

Cloud watch Rude  _struggle_ against Zack's hold and Zack is just grinning and waving at him like he's not engaging an arm wrestling with a guy twice as his size. Veins are practically throbbing on Rude's bald head and are those betting money on Kunsel and Luxiere hands? What the hell is up with this school? Zack faced his opponent again, his hand unmoving from the grip Cloud was sure enough to snap his wrist off and smirked at Rude.

"C'mon now, I bet 50 gil for you!" Kunsel complained.

Rude grunted and tried to tilt Zack's arm but still futile. Cloud knew Zack was strong but this is just ridiculous. He leaned against the wall and just took interest in the bet, he's also sure that Aerith or Cissnei will go gaga over this and start preaching like thugs. Cloud could only imagine.

"Hey, Zack," he got a hum in return. "My mom asked if you're going to come over tonight."

The crowd was starting to lower their voices in favor of listening in their conversation. "Hm? Why?" His brow furrowed but his grip didn't falter.

"She felt bad for not convincing you enough to stay for dinner and pouted because you didn't get to taste her beef stew. She wants to be informed beforehand."

"She wants me over?" Excitement is evident in his tone as he applied a  _little_ strength to tilt Rude's arm.

Rude was alarmed and started to grunt for forcing Zack's arm up. "Only if you want to."

"Hmm... I don't know," he grins, whether it was from amusement or victory because he only managed to tilt Rude's arm lower. "Do  _you_  want me over?"

"Hundred percent no."

"That's too bad then..." Zack shook his head in sympathy and Cloud was getting confuse if it was for him or Rude. "... because I'm sold!" He grins deviously like the little demon he is and slammed Rude's arm and destroyed the desk in the process. "Yes!" His classmates cheered.

Cloud turned to Ms. Lucrecia but she was just at her table, waiting. "I... I'll just get going now." He pushed himself off the wall and passed the door.

"Ah! Cloud, wait!" Zack scampered to him and leaned against the door.

"What is it?" He crossed his arm and eyed him blankly.

Zack grinned and ruffled his hair. "Tell her I'll come by."

"Alright then." Cloud was about to turn away but Zack stopped him again. Exasperated, he hissed. "What?"

"Do you want to go there together or I'll come over?"

"I don't care. Do what you want to do."

"Heh," Zack purrs. "What if I want to kiss you right now?" He hooked his fingers under Cloud's chin and tilted his head up. His classmates gave off cat whistles and purrs.

Cloud decided to play his own game. He narrowed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and smirked. He leaned closer to Zack's ear and purred, patting himself in the back for the shiver he got in return. "Only if you're prepared to get your balls cut off. I'm good."

Zack immediately shielded his jewels and stepped away from the smirking blonde. Yup, Cloud is pretty sinister for someone so innocent-looking. He knows it was not a joke nor threat but a warning and a promise. Cloud tilted his head and blinked innocently, the whole classroom was silent as he stepped away. Cloud turned his back again and started to walk off.

"Wait, Cloud!"

Cloud groaned and snarled. "What?!"

"Careful on your way back. Your shoes' untied," Zack grins before sliding the door close.

"Oh, thank y--" he looks down and realise that  _fuck_! indoor shoes do  _not_ have laces. "Zack!" He can hear laughter inside and he's pretty sure Kunsel is congratulating him.

Cloud fished his phone and dialed a number. "Hey."

 _"Cloud? Honey, what is it?"_ His mom asked.

"Zack wants to come over for dinner."

 _"He does?! That's good. I'm going to prepare my beef stew then."_  He can imagine his mother pushing her sleeves up with a determined look.

"Yeah. Sure."

_"Be sure to be home early so he won't go home late."_

"Noted."

_"And Cloud?"_

"Hm?" The way his mother’s voice soften, made him pause for a moment.

_"Tell Zack thank you for the company."_

A smile crept to his face and nodded fondly. "Sure," Cloud closed his phone. He is pretty much aware of his flushed face. Dear Shiva, he just asked Zack to come over.  _Oh damn._

_'Just what did I get myself into?'_

☆

They were sitting beside the flower beds Aerith just finished fixing and ate lunch. Tifa was stuffing her face with a piece of bread and spaghetti in the mix while Aerith laughed at her. Cloud thought about his earlier feat and blushed. That was so embarrassing.

"What's on your mind?" Tifa sung and nudged her cheek against Cloud's.

"What do you mean?" His voice muffled by the meat stuffed in his mouth.

"You look red," Aerith smiles. It's amazing they understood what he said.

"Just remembered something embarrassing," he shrugs nonchalantly, hoping they think he doesn't care about it.

"You? Embarrass? Yeah, right," Tifa snorts and slurp her spaghetti again, smudging sauce all over her mouth. Cloud cringed at the sight.

"What would you know about embarrassment? Hm?" Cloud implies, a little offended by her comment.

Tifa only shrugged and ignored him so Cloud looked over to Aerith who was deep in thought. "If I remember correctly, the last time Tifa got embarrassed was at our class play before."

Tifa choked on her spaghetti and began to flail around just to stop her best friend. Cloud caught up, he caught her hands and covered her mouth, disgusted by the stickiness. "I'm interested."

Tifa's plea was muffled and completely ignored. Aerith's eyes were shining in mischief. "She was playing Juliet that time. Tifa got caught up in the moment and leaned too much on the balcony, forgetting it was only made of styrofoam. She fell on Kadaj and they have been hospitalized for a week."

"Wow, sound familiar," Cloud deadpans as he remembered his own accident.

Aerith laughs. This time, Cloud winced when Tifa attempted to bite his palm, it was actually a very hilarious attempt. "Yeah, Reno made a joke about her falling on Romeo. Hard!"

Cloud's lips twitched into a smile, he pulled away before Tifa could successfully bite him. "Oh yeah? What about that time you when you pulled Mr. Angeal's pants down when you fell down? Hm? Wasn't that embarrassing?"

"Wait-- our Guidance councilor?!" Cloud repeats. Tifa smirked in triumph.

Aerith flushed but didn't back down. "Reno tripped me that was not intentional!" She protested and raised her nose. "Though, those pewdiepie boxers were unexpected," She mutters lowly.

"Pewdiepie boxers?!"

"I know right," Tifa laughed and slapped his back. "Mr. Genesis and Mr. Sephiroth thought it was ridiculous and laughed about it until Mr. Angeal revealed Mr. Genesis wears Snow White printed boxers and  _I'm a sexy mess_ printed on Mr. Sephiroth’s butt."

"Didn't any of you wonder why Mr. Angeal knew those?" Cloud rose a brow, bewildered.

"We were busy laughing about it," Tifa retorts between her laughter. "Though, now that I think about it, how did he know?" She peered to Aerith who shrugged in return. An awkward silence filled them.

"Did someone die?" Zack chuckles and settles beside Cloud, who tried scooting away only to be stopped by Tifa.

"Not yet," Cloud grumbles, remembering Zack's earlier prank feat. Cloud was tempted to bury his fork to Zack’s thick skull and find out if the guy has a brain or just an empty shell. "But you're about to."

Zack gave him a lopsided grin before turning to the girls, ignorant to Cloud’s open killing intent. "So, what's the hot gossip about?"

Aerith giggles like a school girl before patting Tifa's thigh. "We were only talking about embarrassing stories."

"Oh! Now that we're talking about it, did you know that Sir Genesis is a fan of Taylor Swift?"

"What?" The trio stared at him in either disbelief or amusement.

"I'm serious! Angeal caught him singing 'You Belong With Me' to his  _Loveless_ copy with hair spray as a microphone." Then Zack was doubling over, clutching his stomach as he laughed his ass off. "S-sir Sephiroth... even... took a... video!"

Tifa and Aerith shared snickers and Cloud looks like he's watching a bird do something. Something, anything to explain the metaphysical human intellect. Still, nothing came. Maybe he should really just beg the planet to turn him into a dog or a plant in his second life. Watching humans do stupid things is better than getting involved in it. Yeah, that doesn't so bad... maybe except the fact that he'll torture himself just by watching them!

"What about you, Zack? Any embarrassing stories of yourself to tell?" Aerith inquired, wriggling her brows suggestively.

"Me? I don't really remember doing anything embarrassing..." he trails. Cloud snorted at that. "What? Anything in your mind, spike?"

Cloud nudged him back and rolled his eyes. "What about that time you slept on a tree and fell on Kunsel?"

"That wasn't really embarrassing," Zack countered, knitting his brows but smile still evident.

"And in the hole Tifa dug. I don't know, I'm pretty sure I heard you and Kunsel confessing dreams because you thought Reno abandoned you and you were going to rot there."

Zack's cheeks flamed and ignored the way his inner voice torment about Cloud being there. He leaned closer and whispered. "You didn't hear that part about being Beyoncé, right?"

"Oh, I didn't but thanks for the information."

Shiva tits

He did

"Well, what about you? I heard and saw you freak out like a girl when I fell," Zack accused. Aerith snorts, it was obvious Zack was diverting the attention away from him, he’s not really accustomed to being embarrass. The guy is practically shameless.

Now it was Cloud's turn to blush, he was about to retort but he found hands covering his mouth and restraining his wrist. "Speaking of being a girl..." Tifa started.

Cloud's eyes widen in horror and he struggled against the hold. Something dawned to Zack and he smirked maliciously towards Cloud. "Did you know Cloud played a ma--"

"Tifa--!" Aerith was covering his mouth again with Zack as her support. Both grinned at Tifa and urged her to go on.

"-- fairy on our elementary play and snapped the harness."

Zack stifles his laughter and gave Cloud a once over. "Was he in a dress?"

"Oh yeah," she smiles sweetly. Something was muffled but they're sure it was a curse. "With the glitter wings, star wand and pretty tiara and all. I gotta say, he was sparkling."

"Pun intended!" Zack gave her a finger gun in which she returned.

"It was one time! Leave it behind!" Cloud finally broke free, only because both captors were laughing like lunatics. "And it wasn't that embarrassing."

"Then why are you still bothered?" Aerith sat up, wiping a stray tear away.

"I'm not! It's the fact you want to put me in a dress,  _again._ "

"When was the last time you were in a dress?" Zack asked.

"Heh, just a couple of weeks ago."

"Tifa!"

"Oh that's right. I bought that dress for you."

"Aerith!"

"She bought a dress for  _you_?"

"Zack!"

It was a weird way for checking the attendance, he’s not even a teacher damn it. The trio laughed at him. Cloud felt scandalized and violated. His last strand of dignity and self-respect burned to ashes before his very eyes. He should really talk to his mom about those transfer papers and fast before his sanity comes off next.

☆

Cloud knew that the number of times he was right can only be counter on one hand, so here is he is again hanging on for his dear life as Zack sped through the highway. He'll hit the guy after he gets to feel his limbs function again but for now he’ll scream for his life. Zack was greeted by their chocobo by their gates.

"Good evening, Zack," his mother greeted by the door and urged them in.

"Hey!"

Claudia grinned she made a bee line to the kitchen while Cloud went up to change. Zack took the time to look around the picture frames hanging by the wall and chuckled at the sight of Cloud in his childhood with a ponytail.

"Having fun?" Cloud descended from the stair gracefully. He slipped on the last step though.

"You okay?" Zack asked, one hand covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Cloud growled at him and made a ‘gimme’ movement with his hands. "Just help me up."

Zack rolled his eyes fondly and walked them to the kitchen where plates were already settled. "Dinner's ready is a few."

"Thanks for inviting me over, Mrs. Claudia." Zack pulled a chair and slowly sat, he knew Cloud was waiting for the moment in the shadows to pull the chair away.

"What?"

"What?"

Both stared at each others’ eyes with confusion and surprise. Claudia's mouth opened and closed with a snap, the bowl on her hands froze in air due to surprise. Cloud was behind the wall, cursing his unfortunate life and non-existent future. A devious thought crept to the female blonde and she smiles.

"No, it's nothing," she sighs and settles the bowl. "It's always good to have a company once in a while."

Zack eyed her incredulously and sat down. "Aah... yeah. Anyway! Smells good!"

"Glad you think so. We rarely get visitors so it's good you accepted  _my_ invitation," Cloud winced, he knew that his mother is eyeing the door, waiting for his entrance.

"Yeah, it's amazing Cloud agreed to relay the message."

"Yes, amazing indeed," she narrows her blue eyes to the door, as if urging Cloud to finally come out. When she deemed it was futile, she sighs. "Cloud!" There was a crash. "Dinner's ready!"

Cloud took breathes. Very deep breathes. Enough to regulate his heart rate and get his shit together or else he'll embarrass himself  _or_ his mother will do it for him. Neither scenarios seem appealing at the moment, he'd rather sit in a corner and watch spiders weave webs. Before they get suspicious, he slowly walks out and thankfully he managed to keep his face blank. He pulled a chair and sat across Zack and beside his mother. Claudia gave them both a sweet smile, to Zack it was a sort of welcome but to Cloud, it meant  _tell me everything afterwards._

They ate in silence after that... or at least that would've been the plan but having Zack and his mother in the same room will not provide the silence Cloud wanted. Still, it made Cloud a little light-hearted with the sight of his mother enjoying a conversation with a guest. Cloud rarely brought visitors with the exception of Tifa and Aerith for the matter, it's good to have a new presence once in a while. That thought shattered into a million pieces afterwards.

"Do you have a picture of Cloud in that magical fairy costume?" Zack suddenly asked.

Cloud attempted to kick his shin but of course Zack must have expected it and he missed. Claudia dropped her spoon before grinning. "Tifa told you, didn't she?" Was her playful accusation.

"Tifa? No, she would never," Zack waved but the smile that came after said the opposite.

"I'll go get them!"

"Mom!"

"Cloud, clear the table."

Cloud grunted and turned to glare at Zack, who mouthed a 'what' and shrugged. Cloud cleared the table and while he was washing the dishes, his mother called Zack and Cloud wanted to cut something by then. His life, his hair, Zack's balls, anything will do as long as he gets to cut something.

"This was taken when he was around eight. Quite a hunter, isn't he?" Claudia smiles, running her fingers across the paper.

Zack chuckled, it was a picture of Cloud riding a chocobo with a toy rifle in his arms. "Yeah."

They flipped through the pages and laughed more. Cloud was a lot cuter when he was a kid. "Oh, don't I know it!" She exclaims.

That's when Zack realized the thought slipped. He laughs sheepishly but Claudia assured him with a pat on the shoulder. Cloud immerges out and gave them an unimpressed look, he stalked to them when his mother beckoned him.

"Why'd cut your hair? It looks good on you," Zack ruffled his hair and Cloud turned away to hide his reddening face.

"Oh, he thought we look a lot like each other and decided to get it cut," Claudia explains and turned at him with feigned exasperation.

"It was getting in the way," he groaned and sat on the armrest beside his mom. "I had to cut it and it was also getting kinda girly."

"Oh don't be bothered, you're more beautiful than a girl," Zack grins and leaned back. "Well, probably with the exception of your mom," he absently murmured.

Both blondes shared glances before a blush erupted their faces. Zack blinked in amusement as mother and son flailed around him in embarrassment.  _'They really look alike,'_ he shook his head at the thought. "Oh, it's getting late. I better get going," he stood up.

Claudia snaps out of her dazes and gathered the albums. "Oh... uhh... yeah. C-c-careful on your w-way home!" She stutters and ran upstairs.

"I-I-I'll see y-you out," Cloud fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, lips between his teeth.

Zack concluded that both are not used to compliments, as if the current blushes and stuttering wasn't enough evidence. Zack ruffles his hair and gathered his bag. Cloud is just so cute. Cloud stood by the gate next to Zack.

"Tell your mom thanks for the dinner. It was delicious!" he licked his lips as if remnants of the taste still lingered there.

Cloud had to look away from the sight and just told himself it was the same motion a puppy does after eating. He shook his head. "She looks like she had a fun time and thank you for entertaining her."

"She's a fun person to talk to. Unlike her other bloodline..."

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry for being boring then."

"Oh c'mon! Don't take it seriously, it was a joke."

Cloud crossed his arms and huffed away. He side glance Zack who looks like a kicked puppy, a small fond smile crept to his features and was not missed by Zack. Zack chuckles and reached for him. "Cloud?" He calls, threading his fingers through the locks.

"What?"

Zack pulled his head closer and did something Cloud did not expect. He kissed his forehead, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

Cloud doesn't know if he was shock for getting caught or the fact Zack kissed his forehead.  _Shiva tits_. But what he does know is that he's flaming red right now. Zack's eyes staring straight him before standing up, turning his back against Cloud.

"Ah? Zack!" His fingers twitched in restrain.

Stopping himself from reaching out and grip Zack's uniform from behind. Cloud knew that if he did, he will never be allowed to go back to the relationship they had absently accepted as mutual friendship. He knew Zack was no longer playing with him and if his mother gave Zack the green light, then it's assured that Zack means well. Not that he'll jump to that right away.

"Cloud?"

But who's to say he's not wasting a chance like this. Not him. Cloud bit his lip and shook his head, his eyes stayed on the ground. "No... nothing. Good night."

Zack hissed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Aw man!" He groaned, startling Cloud. "I tried so hard!"

"Zack?" Cloud peered through his bangs.

"Thanks again, Cloud," he smiles through deep breathes. "Good night."

Then his lips were on Cloud's. Chaste and light but the heat was there. Cloud felt electrifying spikes all over and his heart flutter, pounding against his chest, taking his breath away. Everything is so bright and warm. Like Zack. Everything is like Zack and Cloud just realized it. Zack grinned and ruffled his hair, mounting on his bike and took off, leaving a stunned Cloud by the pavement. Claudia peered when she heard the door close and ran out when there was a loud thud. She paused midway when she saw her son, seated on the floor and leaned against the door, hands by his mouth with a blush reaching his ears and neck.

"I knew something was odd when Zack asked beforehand," she muses, pulling her hair in a bun. Cloud's whimpers and tried to pull his legs closer to his chest.

"He's going to be a handful, isn't he?" She giggles with her hands resting on her hips. Cloud nods curtly but still made no move to remove his hands. "He's a keeper!" She snaps her fingers, fueling Cloud's blush even more.

Maybe having Zack is not a bad idea after all. Now, he only needs patience and the revival of his sense of humor and probably a bit of stamina to keep up. That idea was a bad thing to think about right now!

**Author's Note:**

> Some of those scenarios actually happened in my life. Not to me at least. 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with my shit. *bow* I may write more one-shots for a while before settling with a series. I'm still stagnant and in need of ideas for that series. Although, my next one-shot will most likely be a smut. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
